regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 103
Roy Recap As we rejoin Roy and Morris they are breaking camp. In the morning the journey is uneventful, and they reach the ranch without trouble. Along the way Roy receives his pay, and Morris seems glad to be rid of him. With his pockets full of silver, Roy heads to the nearest town called River's End. He manages to sell his spare horse. When word comes of bandits nearby, Roy joins the posse to clear them out of the old mine. He explores the town while the rest of the posse is assembled. The sheriff reveals that the leader of the gang may be Missy Calhoun. While they are on their way to the mine, they start down a narrow trail, and Roy decides to hang back a bit, in case they get ambushed. Roy's caution pays off, as he spots two bandits in time to warn his posse. A fight starts, but the bandits played dirty, throwing Greek fire at the posse, and unleash his hounds.Roy seeing the battle turning to favor the bandits, decides it's time to go and flees. He safely reaches the town. That afternoon, with no sign of any other survivors, and goes to break the news to the sheriff's wife. Roy decides that perhaps he should return to the mine, and see if he can parlay with the bandits for the body of the sheriff, but not before he buys himself a white hat. He reaches the bandit camp and Miss Calhoun herself welcomes him, and even offers him a place by the fire, and some food. He learns that the Deputy and another posse member is still alive, and available for ransom, and they willingly give up the body of the sheriff for free, as a sign of goodwill. While Roy doesn't have the hundred gold for the deputy, he does have the twenty gold for the posse member named Carl, and they returned to town. In the quiet dusk, Roy returns the sheriff's body, and informs Carl he is in debt to Roy for the twenty gold. The next day Roy tries to raise the deputy's ransom, but he only manages to raise 63 gold. He visits the bandits, hoping they will accept it, which they do after Roy adds another 15 of his own. After Roy and the deputy returned to town, Roy needs to refill his gold pouch, and decides to try his hand at bounty hunting. He starts hunting for Bad Bradley Bronson, but bounty hunting is harder than he thought, and with no surprise Roy starts regretting his choice. Fortunately he manages to kill a wild dog, and roasts it, so he doesn't starve. The next day he has a run-in with a hostile stranger, and Roy tries to resolve the conflict peacefully, but the stranger wants none of it. Roy identifies his attacker as one of Bad Brad Bronson's minions, and after a bitter battle royal, emerges victorious and returns to town, with the body. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Roy Episodes